An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is known. Such a protection device, when inflated, helps protect a vehicle occupant in the event of sudden vehicle deceleration, such as occurs in a vehicle collision. The inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is typically deployed in a manner to help protect an occupant seated in a normal position in the vehicle. When the occupant of the seat is not seated in the normal position in the vehicle seat, commonly referred to as an "out-of-position occupant", a deploying inflatable vehicle occupant protection device may not provide as much protection to the out-of-position occupant as it would to an occupant seated in the normal position.